zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Defeating a Tyrant
Defeating a Tyrant is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a new story I thought up. I remember reading the details about the version of Zootopia that had the shock collars and how prey was in charge. I had an idea to try my hand at a reverse, where predators opress prey by virtue of strength. The tyrant of this story is Shere Khan, the evil king that rules in fear along with his equally wicked wife Zira. Prey mammals are oppressed slaves forced to build Shere Khan and Zira's monuments and buildings. Things don't look like they can get any better, especially when Judy is kidnapped in a slaving raid and taken to Zootopia to work in the palace. However, a combined predator and prey rebel group led by Robin and Marian Wilde and their son Nick is working to free the mammal civilization. Nick is undercover, posing as what is essentially a fox version of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, a slave guard named Gaston Le Claw (since it is only an undercover identity, I decided to make a nod to Gaston in name, since he is one of my favorite Disney villains). Along the way, he helps her get free and they fall in love. Rated PG-13 for violence in the battles and such, but no canon Zootopia characters are seriously hurt or killed. Everyone wears various types of outfits here, based either old-timey or sci-fi motifs. Story Life in the mammal metropolis of Zootopia was a life of constant fear and horror if one was a prey mammal. In the city, the tyrannical tiger named Shere Khan ruled over the city with the help of his wicked lioness wife Zira. Here, predators thoroughly dominated prey. Shere Khan had taken the poor, unfortunate prey mammals when he took over the city years ago and set them to work as his slaves under harsh predator taskmasters. Predators were all exempt from work and many worked for Shere Khan himself They build the tiger's monuments and buildings all day long. When Shere Khan looked over what he was turning Zootopia into, he smiled. "Look, my darling Zira, at what I have created," he arrogantly boasted. Zira could only smile. "You are the most brilliant of predators, dear," she said to him in response. The prey mammals continued to languish under their burdens. In addition to the buildings, some prey mammals, such as bunnies, were forced into harsh labor at the palace, such as in the kitchens, a life of constant worry where the king and queen could have them imprisoned or even executed for something as trivial as a misheard order. However, where such evil reigns, good always rises to oppose it. An underground force made up of both predators and prey had been working toward defeating Shere Khan and Zira and freeing the prey slaves. The leaders were a married pair of breathtakingly good-looking foxes named Robin and Marian Wilde. Right now, they were addressing their group of followers. "Soon, my friends, we rid ourselves of Shere Khan and Zira! Then, a new king and queen shall be put on the throne, ones that will lead in kindness, wisdom and humility!" he said. The followers of both kinds cheered. They loved their leader and his wife, as well as their handsome twenty-eight year old son Nick. One of the followers, a cheetah named Benjamin Clawhauser but most often referred to by his last name, looked at Robin. "And who else should rule over us but you, our great and heroic leader?!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Robin only laughed. "Clawhauser, my friend, I haven't selected who will reign over Zootopia and its surrounding areas yet," he said. Clawhauser was stunned. "But, sir, you have been a warrior on our behalf. Who else could be our king?" he asked. That was when Marian joined in on the conversation. "Clawhauser, we are close to knowing who the king should be. In the meantime, we are waiting for more information from Nick. Keep him in all your prayers. He is in a dangerous place," she said. Marian sighed. The rebel group was so secret that Shere Khan didn't even know about them, yet. That was how they were able to undermine him all these years. The predators did the information gathering, and the prey did the analyzing. Nick had to go undercover as a notoriously arrogant slave guard named Gaston Le Claw. He was aided by his Fennec fox friend Finnick, who went under the name Darien Clawman. They had been gone for some time, and his family, including his parents, Uncle Levi, Aunt Lotta and cousin and childhood best friend, as well as Finnick's girlfriend, Vixey, worried about them both. "We will, Marian," Clawhauser said. Meanwhile, away from the oppressed city lay the small town of Bunnyburrow, the home of bunnies Stu and Bonnie Hopps and their 276 children, including their firstborn, a gorgeous, curvaciously-bodied and hipped 24-year old doe with beautiful, shining purple eyes named Judy. Bunnyburrow residents hadn't been oppressed yet, but was prone to frequent slave raids by Shere Khan's forces. Judy helped her parents put the latest carrot crop into their farm's barn. "Another harvest complete," Judy said. Suddenly, she and her parents' ears, as well as those of her siblings went up. They knew what was coming: Shere Khan's slavers. They had somehow found out about the Hopps family. Stu and Bonnie frantically began trying to get their younger children into the house, with Judy's help. However, it was of no avail. Shere Khan clearly wanted bunny slaves, probably because bunnies were known to be quick workers. The slavers, predators of many different species, such as lions, tigers, wolves, hyenas, jackals and others, spread out to catch them. Judy was rather quickly snatched up by a lion slaver. Her parents and siblings were taken shortly after. They were placed in large cages. "Be ready for your journey back to Zootopia," the tiger raid leader said with a mocking laugh. Judy's younger siblings were all crying. She and the other older bunnies tried to comfort them. Hopefully, the children would be allowed to grow up a bit before being put to work. Judy sighed. "Whatever happens, we're family, and nothing can change that," she said. Bonnie smiled slightly, still scared for all of her youngest children. She was scared, though such a thing hadn't happened yet, as far as she knew, that one of their predator overlords would give in to their ancestral instincts and use one of them as food. Her heart beat in her chest as the slave caravan got moving. In Zootopia, Nick and Finnick were making the usual rounds, spending time with the other slave guards in one of those rare instances of rest. No one was suspicious of them, or knew that they were undercover agents. Nick was the center of attention as the others and he and Finnick sang songs over mugs of cider about how great "Gaston Le Claw" was. No one hit or matched wits like Gaston, they said. "Oh yes!" Nick said playfully. Inside, Nick wished for all of this to be over. He hated playing this role of a prey-hating slaver who thought all prey mammals, particularly bunnies, were inferior. Really, though, he just wanted to put an end to Shere Khan and Zira, find the love of his life, and settle down for good, perhaps even become a father. For the time being, however, he put up with all of it. Sometime later, one of the head slavers, a Polar bear named Raymond, working under the head slaver, a nobleman shrew called Mr. Big, who had recently been cheated by Shere Khan and was sending funding to the rebellion as vengeance, entered. "We have a family of bunnies. Come and see," he said. Nick and Finnick came along to where the captives were being held. It was at that moment that Nick laid eyes on Judy for the first time. She was gorgeous beyond words. Oh, if he could only save them. Just then, Shere Khan and Zira arrived on the scene. The old tiger king looked at the bunnies. "Ah, well done, all of you. Tell you what, whoever speaks up first gets this entire family as their slaves for life!" Shere Khan said. Nick saw his chance. He went for it. "I will take them!" he exclaimed. Shere Khan looked at him. "Very well, Gaston. They are yours now," He said. He then turned to another guard. "Let them out of their cages and turn them over to Gaston. They are his property," he said. Nick had to keep up the act until he could get them to the base of the rebellion. He flexed. "No one acquires slaves like Gaston!" he exclaimed. All while this was going on, Judy was shocked. She wondered why this fox named Gaston, clad in a red shirt with a yellow collar, yellow gloves, dark belt around his waist and black pants, had suddenly just claimed her and her family without any money being exchanged. She saw that he was handsome, but she also saw his arrogant behavior as he began to lead them all away along with his Fennec fox companion. Soon enough, they were outside of Zootopia. He turned to them. "I am about to say something shocking," he said. Judy frowned. "What, that we're about to all be slaves in your home?" she asked angrily. Nick then smiled. "No. The shocking news is this: I don't work for Shere Khan, my name isn't Gaston and I am not a slave master. Rather, my name is Nick Wilde. I am undercover for the rebellion against Shere Khan and Zira, and I acquired you with the purpose of setting you all free," he said. That did shock Judy and the other bunnies. They never expected that there was a rebellion. Shere Khan always seemed just too powerful to touch. Judy watched as the fox's arrogant act gave way to one of humility and kindness. She was curious now. "Where are you taking us?" she asked. Nick only smiled. "Follow me further," he said. He began to lead them toward an old military base hidden within the hills. For a long time, the rebellion had used it as its base. Nick, Vixey, Finnick and others their age had spent their childhood there. When they arrived, Robin and Marian were there to greet them. It was Robin who spoke first. "Well, well, well, son, what do you bring us today?" he said, hugging Nick proudly. Nick smiled and gestured dramatically. "Well, first off, I freed these rabbits from slavery, and I also have tons of information that I gathered from them," he said proudly. Marian hugged her son tightly. "Oh, Nick, you have done such a good deed," she said. This whole time, Nick and Judy were entirely focused on one another. Nick was enthralled her beauty, by those beautiful eyes and wondrous body. Judy was taken by his handsomeness and big, sparkling emerald green eyes. In her mind, the image of Gaston Le Claw faded, replaced by Nick Wilde. Oh, how she wished...no, not now. She had just met him. Suddenly, a pretty young vixen ran up to Nick and hugged him. "Nick, you are the best!" she said. Nick laughed. "Thanks, Vixey," he said. He then turned to Judy and her family. "Guys, this is my cousin Vixey, and the other foxes are my parents, Robin and Marian Wilde," he said. All of a sudden, he had a realization, he hadn't learned the beautiful bunny's name, nor the names of her family members. If he was ever to take the next step with her, he had to know. "Excuse me, but I just realized that I didn't get your names," he said. Judy smiled finally. "I am Judy, and these are my parents, Stu and Bonnie, and these are my siblings..." she began. Judy then proceeded to name each of her siblings, from first to last. Nick listened eagerly and memorized each name as best he could. Meanwhile, Robin and Marian left into a nearby room. They closed the door behind them. "Marian, I know who the next king should be," he told her. Marian smiled. "Who, darling?" she asked. Robin smiled proudly. Outside the door, Nick wondered what they were discussing. Weeks and months began to pass as the group prepared for the final battle to come. In the midst of all that, Nick and Judy slowly but surely began to fall in love. As time passed, the two of them were inseparable. They would walk through the hills together, admiring the beauty of the countryside. "It's beautiful," Judy said. Nick sighed. He was more interested in Judy. They had gotten to know each other rather well since he brought them here. A bit tired, they sat together by a pretty stream. Nick smiled and looked into her eyes. "Judy, I need to talk you," he said. Judy smiled. "What is it?" she asked. "I love you in a more than friends way," he replied. Judy's mouth turned up in a smile, but she didn't say anything. Nick didn't need to hear her say anything to know how she really felt about him, but he wanted to hear it from her own mouth. He smiled cockily. "Come on, cottontail, you know you love me," he said. Judy giggled playfully. It was true. "Do I know that? Yes, yes I do," she said. She then jumped into his lap, holding him close to her. She was very much in love with the handsome fox. Now that she had revealed the truth, she noticed something in his eyes: a romantic spark, if one wanted to call it that. She got closer to him. "You know, if you can give me the nickname cottontail, I'll have to give you one too. Hmm, Sparky sounds like a good one, because of that obvious romantic spark in your eyes right now," she said. Nick liked it. He was finally glad to have love in his life, and that he had left the identity of Gaston Le Claw behind him. Soon, the time to strike at Shere Khan and Zira would be here. He and Judy got closer until they firmly pressed their lips together and kissed deeply, sweetly and passionately. When it was done, they smiled at one another. Judy hugged him closely. Nick did the same. "I will always be at your side, Nick Wilde. I will be at your side in love and battle," she said. Nick stroked her ears, happy to be with her. "As will I," he replied. They sat there in each other's romantic embrace for a long time. Eventually, they went back inside to join the others. They announced their newfound love, stunning Stu and Bonnie, but they were content for Judy to be with the man she loved. Over a period of several weeks, the plan against Shere Khan was made. When the agreed upon day arrived, they banded together as an army, weapons at the ready. They would first kill Shere Khan and Zira, declare their new king and set the prey mammal slaves free. At the head of this combined predator and prey army was Robin, wearing a dark brown robe/armor attire. Nick wore a similar attire, only black and red. Both had curve-bladed swords. "Don't be afraid. Our cause is the just one!" Robin said. Marian, wearing women's warrior garb, cheered along with the army. Judy had come along, wearing her own armor. They entered the city of Zootopia so suddenly that the guards were unprepared. They were beaten back. Soon, Shere Khan knew what was going on. The slaves gathered around the palace to see what would happen. Nick and his family entered the palace with some of their troops. Soon, Nick stood before Shere Khan. "Shere Khan, your evil ends here!" he said. The evil tiger turned around. He was surprised. "Oh, what now, Gaston? I already gave you the bunny slaves. What do you seek now? If you have nothing you want, then go and help to fight against the invaders!" he said. Nick drew his sword. "My name is Nick Wilde, not Gaston Le Claw, and I will be the one that defeats you!" he said. Shere Khan drew his enormous broadsword and sneered. "We will see who dies today, foolish young fox!" he said. The sword fight between Nick and Shere Khan that ensued was among one of the most brutal battles that had ever been witnessed. No words were spoken. Shere Khan planned to skin Nick once he was dead and use him as a floor rug. However, as it dragged on, Nick knew that he had to end it. Using his superior speed, he jumped up and plunged his sword blade through Shere Khan's heart. He pulled out the blade swiftly. The tiger had died instantly. His body fell to the ground and his crown clattered to the ground in the process. Nick flicked the blood off his blade and resheathed his sword. "It is done," he said. Just then, Robin, Marian and Judy arrived. They had just killed Zira and taken her crown as a prize. Robin saw the carnage and smiled. That wicked tyrant was dead. He looked at his son proudly. "Nicholas, my son, my pride and joy, you have freed Zootopia. You have proven yourself worthy," he said. Nick wondered what he meant as his father picked up the crown from the ground. Robin set it on his son's head. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, in honor of your bravery, I declare you this day the new king of Zootopia," he said. Marian came up and hugged him closely. She looked at him. "Hail King Nicholas," she said. Nick then looked at Judy and went over the moment his mother released him. He had a question for the gorgeous bunny. "Will you marry me and be my queen?" he asked hopefully. Judy smiled. She could hear the sounds of the battle going on. Down on the ground, with their taskmasters fighting, the slaves were now fighting with the rebellion using whatever they could get their hand-paws and -hooves on. Judy knew her answer. "Yes, my love. I will be your wife," she said. Nick took Zira's crown from his mother as she described the lioness' death and placed it on Judy's head. He then went to where he could see the battle. He narrowed his eyes. "Cease!" he exclaimed. The battle instantly died and numerous mammals looked up at the young fox. Nick smiled. "Mammals of all species and sizes, Shere Khan and Zira are dead. I have been crowned your new king. Guards, if you do not antagonize us further, you may live among us in peace and you will not be banished. As for the slaves, I set you all free!" he said. The guards knew that they were beaten. They opted to join them. That night, everyone celebrated. The rebellion's holy man, Yax, married Nick and Judy. Zootopia was free, and predator and prey came together in a symbolic union. For decades, King Nicholas and Queen Judith, as they were officially known, ruled in justice and wisdom. Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU stories Category:PG-13 stories Category:Dark stories Category:Stories about rebellion Category:Stories Category:Stories about tyranny Category:Oneshots Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories where Nick and Judy become royalty Category:Stories dealing with slavery Category:Finnick/Vixey Category:Finnxey stories